Smokescreen a femme?
by Skyress98
Summary: Smokescreen has kept "his" secrets all his life. But what happens when Megatron finds out what Smokescreen is. What will the other Autobots do to keep "him" safe, espically since Smokescreen is really a femme.


As Smokescreen onlined his optics, he tried to remember what had happened. One moment he was driving down an old road and the next, he was lying on a berth in a large room. Smokescreen looked down at his wrists and saw that he was restrained, with energon cuffs. Suddenly a figure came into his view and Smokescreen's optics went wide, as wide as they could get. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was staring at him with a sneer on his face.

"**Well, it seems my guest is awake**," the large Con remarked. "**What the slag**?!" screamed Smokescreen. He tried to move his wrists but remembered he was restrained to the berth.

"**Ah dear Smokescreen, after the Vehicons had taken you by surprise, you were sent to Knock Out for repairs, so I could have the pleasure of integrating you. However, Knock Out told me that you have been hiding something. I am curious to know what you are hiding, if I remember correctly Knock Out reported that when he scanned you, he got interesting results**," with each word he spoke, the Decepticon leader took a step towards Smokescreen until he was looking down at him. "**I...I don't know what you are talking about...I'm not hiding anything**," Smokescreen tried to be brave, he tried to stay calm but with the Decepticon leader looking down at him and with him restrained to the berth it was hard to be anything other than scared. Smokescreen looked up at Megatron and started to shake more. There was something weird going on, something bad was about to happen, Smokescreen could feel it. The way Megatron looked at him...as if he was not looking at a mech.

The leader of the Decepticons leaned towards Smokescreen and stopped mere inches from the younger bot's faceplates. "**Oh but you are...little femme**." When Megatron said the last two words "_little femme_" Smokescreen's spark almost stopped. _'He knows I am a femme...please no... He can't know what else I am...can he_?' Smokescreen had kept the secret most of his life. He was not a mech but instead a femme. "**N... No... I am a m...mech... I...**" Smokescreen tried to get words to come out but failed as Megatron lifted a servo and gently brushed a talon along Smokescreen's helm, his smirk turning into a full-blown grin as he closed the distance between himself and his prisoner. When Smokescreen felt the warlord's lips brush against hers, she could not help but whimper and struggle against her bonds.

Megatron chuckled deeply and moved his servo down Smokescreen's helm, over his chest-plates, which made the little Autobot arch into the touch and give a small whimper, and down until he came to Smokescreen's hips but before he could continue, Megatron got a comm-link from his medic.

~**This have better be good Knock Out**. ~ Megatron

~**It is my lord. I found another little secret that our guest has been hiding. Other than being a femme it seems that the little Autobot is also a breeder**.~ Knock Out

~**That is impossible...the breeders died out long ago**.~ Megatron

~**Well apparently this one survived...Another thing, it also appears that Smokescreen is at the age of carrying**.~ Knock Out

A smirk like no other appeared on Megatron's faceplates and he licked his lips greedily. ~ **Interesting. Thank you Knock Out, I'll comm you when I need you.**~ Megatron

When the comm. link was ended, Megatron looked at Smokescreen and smiled dangerously. He stepped closer and was rewarded with a small whimper of fear, from the restrained Autobot. "**I wonder if the Autobots know what you are. Hiding your true self from them, such a naughty femme. However, not only are you a femme in hiding but you are also a breeder. Such wonderful news**," Megatron's smile grew as Smokescreen cried out and tried to break free from her restraints.

With a chuckle, Megatron climbed onto the berth and sat between Smokescreen's legs, the little bot crying and trying not to look at her enemy.

Reaching out slowly, Megatron brushed a talon against Smokescreen's inner thigh, which caused the bot to gasp. "**Tell me Smokescreen. Are you untouched**?" Leaning in close, Megatron trailed his glossa against his captive's jaw-line. He was rewarded with silence. "**Answer the question Autobot. Now**!" Grabbing Smokescreen by the throat, the very bot screamed out and nodded her head, tears falling down her cheeks. With a new lust in his optics, Megatron growled and slammed his lip components against Smokescreen's, causing the young bot to scream and try to break free from the kiss.

With a rough growl, Megatron pushed his glossa into the young bot's mouth, exploring with greed. When the kiss was finally broken, Smokescreen's lips were bruised and she was panting. Without a moment's hesitation, Megatron reached between her legs and started to stroke her panel, causing Smokescreen to moan and arch into the touch, her hips bucking slightly. Within a few moments, the young bot's panel retracted and Megatron looked down at the untouched valve. Grinning with lust, he slowly but as gentle as possible eased a talon into the slightly wet port, trying to get more lubricant out.

Smokescreen could not believe that her body was betraying her or that the leader of the Decepticons was causing her body to heat up as it was. After a few minutes, failing to hold in her moans and whimpers, Smokescreen overloaded harshly around Megatron's talon.

The scent of the overload and watching the young bot moan, whimper and blush, got Megatron's spike hard, when Smokescreen overloaded, Megatron thought he might as well but stopped himself. Chuckling as the femme-in-disguise panted below him, he retracted his panel, watching as his pressurized spike sprung free, the tip brushing against Smokescreen's valve. When she felt the tip of Megatron's spike Smokescreen could not stop the tears as she braced for the pain.

Megatron growled as he looked at his captive. Her optics dimmed with pleasure, her cheeks wet with tears and slightly red from the blushing, the young femme's mouth opened a bit as she continued to pant below him. Megatron leaned down and bit Smokescreen on her neck as he began to ease his spike into her slick valve. His spike hardening even more at the sheer tightness of the femme's valve.

While Megatron was easing his spike into her, Smokescreen cried out as her valve was stretched painfully. Megatron would stop every now and then to let her adjust but Smokescreen still felt like she was being torn apart. "**P...Please...it...it hurts...**" New tears glisten Smokescreen's face as she begged the leader of the Decepticons to stop.

The moment Megatron felt his spike touch the seal in Smokescreen, he stopped. The leader of the Decepticons was a large mech and his spike was just as large as the rest of him. "**Relax Autobot. If you don't then this really will hurt**," remarked Megatron softly. Smokescreen whimpered but did as Megatron told her to do, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

Once the femme was relaxed Megatron thrust his hips forward, tearing through Smokescreen's seal and sheathing himself completely in her. Smokescreen screamed loudly and arched off the berth in pain. Luckily for her Megatron remained still, awaiting her to adjust to his size. While he was waiting, Megatron bit Smokescreen's shoulders and neck, claiming her as his.

The pain Smokescreen felt soon disappeared and she felt a strange sensation beginning to come in her abdomen. She bucked her hips softly, freezing when Megatron chuckled. She felt him pull out only to thrust back in, making her moan loudly and buck into his thrust.

Megatron purred when he thrust softly a few more times, before releasing the restraints on Smokescreen's wrists, he chuckled when Smokescreen wrapped her arms around his neck, bucking her hips into his thrusts. Megatron picked up his speed and snarled when he felt Smokescreen's valve start to tighten around his spike, signaling her overload was fast approaching. The leader of the Decepticons opened his chest plates and rubbed a servo on Smokescreen's chassis, trying to find the hidden latches, his thrusting never ceasing. The moment Megtron found the hidden latches he tinkered with them, letting the chest plates slide aside to reveal the whitish-icy blue spark.

Smokescreen's optics widen when she felt her chest plates slide open, revealing her spark to the Decepticon leader. She looked on fearfully, seeing the Dark Energon shard imbedded in his spark. With a whimper, Smokescreen looked at Megatron fearfully, her optics begging him not to merge his spark to hers. Never hesitating, Megatron crashed his spark to Smokescreen's, feeling her overload as his spark sent energy into hers. After a few more thrusts, the large mech above her roared out and Smokescreen could feel the hot transfluid flood her insides. Megatron removed his spark from Smokescreen's, watching as a strand snapped off and disappeared into her, noticing that the femme was knocked offline from the intense overload. With a smirk, Megatron closed his panel and proceeded to clean his femme up.

**A few days later** - Knock Out was scanning Smokescreen and taking a few energon samples as Megatron ordered. He apparently wanted to know why his 'prized' femme purged all over Dreadwing. The very femme was looking sick and would not drink energon, which irrated Knock Out, especially when she proceeded to bite his hand off when he tried to get her to eat.

Suddenly a beeping noise drew his attention and Knock Out nearly dropped his tool at the results he saw on the monitor. Smokescreen was carrying and by the looks of it, the sparkling was only a few days old.

~**L...Lord Megatron...I have the results...**~ Knock Out

~**Well?**~ Megatron

~**You need to see it to believe it**.~ Knock Out

~**...**~ Megatron

A few minutes later, the door to the med bay opened to reveal Megatron and Dreadwing. Smokescreen looked up at Megatron and flinched when he placed a servo on her shoulder, her doorwings twitching up and down. Dreadwing was across the room, staying away from the femme who still looked liked she would about purge any minute now.

"**What are the results Knock Out**?" Megatron asked with a small growl. Knock Out actually looked nervous and for good reasons. "**Well...she's sparked...**" Smokescreen's helm shot up and her jaw dropped while Megatron just stood next to her, looking...shocked. Dreadwing facepalmed and shook his helm. "**No wonder she purged on me. The energon I was holding in my servo was probably too strong smelling**."

"**Sir**?" Knock Out tilted his head and struggled not to smirk as Megatron placed a servo on Smokescreen's abdomen, rubbing the soft metal there slowly. "**Just out of curosity...what do any of you think Optimus Prime is going to do when he finds out about the sparkling**?" Knock Out looked between the two mechs in his med bay. Dreadwing's wings flared out and Megatron let a growl escape his lips. "**He will do nothing, not as long as I am here**," snarled the large mech.

Suddenly a small voice spoke above the mechs. "**Do they even know I am here**?" Megatron, Dreadwing and Knock Out all looked at Smokescreen and saw tears sliding down her faceplates. Megatron groaned softly and looked at Knock Out.

~**Is this the emotional stage**?~ Megatron

~**Yep...I'm afraid it is**~ Knock Out

**Autobot Base, Five months after Smokescreen went missing** - Optimus Prime looked at the monitors and sighed. For months, he and his team have been trying to find Smokescreen. Ratchet had reported that his signal had just disappeared, Optimus had dispatched Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee to investigate his last known location but all they found was charred grass. No one wanted to believe it but there was a possibility that Smokescreen had been offlined.

Bulkhead had taken the news hard. He was fond of the kid. Bumblebee tried to stay happy but every night he cried himself into recharge. He had lost someone he had considered a brother. Arcee had stayed quite through most of the months, only talking to Optimus and Jack. She had almost considered Smokescreen a partner and now he was gone. Ratchet had worked hard for days trying to find Smokescreen's signal but everyday was left without any results. The new arrivals, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Chromia, Mirage, Hound, Moonracer, First Aid, Perceptor and Elita-One were saddened that such a young mech was offlined. Optimus had taken a small liking to the young Autobot, he knew how to lighten the mood of others, just like Bumblebee. Always eager to learn, loyal to his friends and comrades and always speaking his mind, which sometimes was not always good. When Smokescreen had disappeared, Optimus was spark broken. He felt as if he had failed Smokescreen.

Ratchet sighed and looked at the monitors. Being on monitor duty was easy but it did nothing to ease his mind. Suddenly a beeping noise came from one of the monitors. Ratchet looked up and stared in shock. "**O...Optimus! Optimus! Come quick**!" The old med-bot began to type furiously, hearing multiple footsteps behind him. "**Ratchet. What is the matter**?" questioned the leader of the Autobots. Ratchet turned to stare at his leader, shock and relief evident on his faceplates. "**Smokescreen...he's alive. His signal just popped up**." Several gasps could be heard throughout the room. "**Smokey's alive? Where is he**?" questioned the green Wrecker. Ratchet looked at Bulkhead and growled out his response. "**The Nemesis**."

Bulkhead looked shocked for a few moments but then his faceplates showed anger. "**He's been there for months. Optimus**?!" Everyone turned and looked at the Autobot leader. "**Ratchet prepare the med bay**. **We're bringing Smokescreen home**." Perceptor ran over to the controls to the ground bridge and started to type in coordinates, while Ratchet, First Aid and Moonracer went to the med bay. Once the ground bridge was activated, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide went through and emerged onto the Nemesis.

"**Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee. Find Smokescreen and report back here. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. You are with me.**" The bots split into their teams and went their different directions. Bumblebee could hear explosions and knew that Optimus and his team were busy distracting the Decepticons. "**Smokescreen's signal is up ahead**," said Jazz in a very calm voice. Arcee raced forward and stopped in front of a door. _'Smokescreen's signal is coming from behind this door..._' Hesitating ever so slightly, Arcee pushed the button that would open the door. Bulkhead, Jazz and Bumblebee were right behind her and as the door opened, everyone's jaws dropped open at what they saw. A femme, that looked exactly like Smokescreen was laying on a berth. However, that was not what got the bot's jaws to drop, it was the fact that the femme's abdomen was swollen. Arcee stepped forward slowly and slowly put her hand on the femme's abdomen.

Bulkhead looked ready to pass out but took several deep vents to control himself. "**Smokey?**" whispered Bumblebee. The femme's optics opened and she looked at the four Autobots in her room. Tears started to form in her optics and she looked at each Autobot carefully. "**H...He said you wouldn't come for me. That you left me for dead. But you came...you came for me...**" Arcee looked at Bulkhead with worry in her optics. "**Who said we wouldn't come Smokey?**" questioned Bumblebee. A look of fear, like no other passed over the femme's faceplates. "**M...Megatron**"

Arcee and Bumblebee slowly helped the femme off the berth, each holding one of her arms. Jazz looked at the femme's abdomen and scratched the back of his head. "**So...how long are you**?" The look Bulkhead gave Jazz caused the black and white saboteur to raise his hands in a non-threatening way. "**What? I'm just curious**!" A small laugh came from the femme and both mechs looked at her. Arcee shook her head and looked at the femme. "**Smokescreen...why didn't you tell us you were a femme**?" The doorwinger tensed up slightly. "**I...I was scared what you guys would do if you found out. Femmes are rare nowadays**." Arcee nodded. "**Let's get you home**."

As the five Autobots made their way to the checkpoint, Smokescreen grew nervous. Megatron would be furious that she had escaped him and that she had taken his offspring with her.


End file.
